Slidable miter saws have been well known in the art. One conventional slidable miter saw has been described to have a base section on which a workpiece is placed, and a cutting section provided with a circular saw for cutting the workpiece. The cutting section can be slid forward (toward the user) and rearward (away from the user) and has a handle for pivotally moving the cutting section upward and downward. When performing a slide-cutting operation with the slidable miter saw in order to cut a wide workpiece, the user begins by sliding the cutting section to its forwardmost position. With the wide workpiece resting on the base section, the user pushes down on the handle to pivotally move the cutting section downward to its lowest position, and then cuts the workpiece by sliding the cutting section rearward.